The Blood Amulet
by raemie
Summary: Chapter 12 has been added. Alana thinks she is a normal girl until she discovers the history of an amulet she was found wearing and the magic it contains. Please read as the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Title The Blood Amulet.

Chapter 1

Alana walked through her garden and smiled to herself. Today was her birthday , she was sixteen. Of course she didn't know the exact date of her birthday and that was disapointing. You see Alana was adopted when she was only a baby. Her parents were killed when a magic spell went horribly wrong her Step Mother had told her. Instead she grew up with a childless king and Queen who adored very much. Her Step Mother was a talented Sorceress and her Step Father was the king of a vast kingdom. There was another king near her Step Fathers Kingdom. King Deacon was his name. His Wife drowned sixteen years ago one night and he blamed her Step Father for it. They have fighting since.

Alana stopped walking. She was sure she had just heard cries for help. A fairy had caught her wings in the bushes and the thorns were tearing her delicate wings.

" Hold on " said Alana as she broke away the thorns and released the fairy. The fairy gasped a sigh of relief and sat comfortably on the palm of Alana's hand.

" I am Ezera " she announced giving a small bow. " Thank you for releasing me. I will of course award you for your noble deed."

Alana winced she had cut her hand in the thorns, Red blood was seeping out from the graze. Ezera dipped her small fingers into it. " Pure " she said suddenly.

" Excuse me " said Alana.

" Your blood " cried the Ezera. " It contains such wonderful magical properties. What is a powerful person as you doing in this realm".

Alana laughed. " I can perform simple magic with my wand. I assure you I am in no way powerful".

" Is it true you can perform magic without using a wand".

" Yes but what has that got to do with anything".

" There have been very few magical humans that could perform magic without a wand and even they had to train for years , and they came from the Echanted Forest , like you".

" Ezera I'm not from the Echanted Forest. My Parents died from a Spell that backfired. I am normal".

The fairy smiled and twirled around three times. " Here " she said clapping her delicate fingers twice and a silver vial appeared.

Alana grasped it. " What is this thing".

" This " said the Fairy is a vial containing the precious water from the Fountain of Eternal Life. The Fountain of Life is situated far away , high up in the mountains somewhere beyond the Echanted Forest. The Fountain contains the mystical waters of Alazi in our tongue , or simply means renewal. Three drops of this water will bring anyone back from the dead. But you have to pay a most terrible price. You see the act of bringing someone back from the dead is a complicated task and it also leaves an empty space from where the deseased went , when they died. The person who chooses to administrate the drops of water , must agree to make a sacrifice... with their life".

" You mean to say that in order to save that person , one must die in place for their life".

" Yes" said the Fairy. " It is a cruel thing I know. But it has made an impact on todays world".

" Why " asked Alana her tone slow and frightened. " Why have you given me this. Why would I need it"?

The fairy sighed. " The moment I saw your blood , I knew. You are in great danger Alana. Someone very evil is after you , and only you can stop them from destroying the Echanted Forest. I am giving you this because , soon you will be faced with many choices. I am giving you an option , hopefully you wont need to take it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alana wandered outside the palace grounds. What did that fairy mean. Who was she in danger from. Perhaps that fairy was a tad bit confused. Actually now that she remembered it , there was an article in the magic times paper about fairies over drinking pollen. Apparantly it caused them to have severe hallucinations and it caused them to have fights with the local pixies. Alana held the vial on her hand. She felt like throwing it over a hedge or into the lake. Having something dangerous in her pocket was quite frightening. She decided to go down and sit by the lake. There was often mer-people there and she enjoyed talking to them.

She reached the lake and went to sit down on a rock.

" Ouch get off me".

Alana jumped up and looked behind her. A tall dark handsome boy with brown eyes and tanned skin glared at her. He was no older than seventeen.

" You sat on me " he spat.

" You sat on my rock " retorted Alana.

" Who are you " demanded the boy.

" Alana Durer and you".

" Alex Deacon and hey you are that murderer's step daughter , the one who murdered my mother". Alex's eyes flashed angrily".

" My Step Father told me your Mother drowned. He didn't touch her".

" Your Step Father drowned her" cried Alex. " Your family should be ashamed , you have ruined our lives".

" Stop with your accusations Alex".

" Thats Prince Alex to you...Whatever you are called again and next time you will address me by my proper title".

" I will if you mean two faced Jerk " cried Alana pulling out her wand.

Alex laughed. " Oh come of it. " I'm not dueling with a girl waving her silly wand".

" Very well then " said Alana and she flung her wand on the ground. She flicked her hand upwards and shouted CORPUS ARECTIUM. Alex rose in the air.

" Hey let me down. I demand you let me down this instant".

" As you wish your highness". Alana flicked her wrist and Alex topped into the lake. He stood up wet and angry.

" How did you do that without your wand".

" I just did " said Alana. " Whats the big deal".

Alex stared in shock. " That Amulet where did you get it".

Alana touched the chain on her neck. My Mother bought it years ago in a market. It's nothing special".

Alex shook his head. " That amulet has powers I saw a picture of the same one in a book somewhere".

Alana laughed. " I doubt it , it's just an amulet that Mother got for very little money. She told me herself".

Alana offered her hand to help him out of the water and he pulled her in. Together they splashed and drenched each other for ten minutes , ignoring the fact that their families were enemies.

After a while Alana waded out of the water. Alex climbed out and pulled off his top revealing a well tanned fit body. Alana grinned mischeviously and waved her hand. He tumbled back into the lake. Laughing he got out , his blue eyes sparkled . Alana stood a breath lengths away and she smiled as he stepped closer. He stroked her hair. Alana panicked and backed away.

" I have to go. It's really late".

" Wait" cried Alex. But she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex raced home that evening. He had met Alana a beautiful girl and was facinated by her. Although he still carried hatred for his Mothers death and he could feel the tension between them.

" Where have you been Alexander " cried his Father Albrecht Deacon.

" Out Father. I went down by the woods to the lake".

" I told you boy never to go near that lake. Your Mother died there , do you want the same to happen to you and looks to me like you were in the bloody thing rather than near it".

" But Father , it's wonderful down by the lake. It's so beautiful".

" Why are you wet "

" I was swimming Father."

" Alone?"

" No Father , I met a girl there".

" A future wife Son. Am I detecting a glance at the future".

" Definatly not " muttered Alex. I cant stand the girl he thought. He felt weird , every time he thought of her , his insides warmed and he felt dizzy". " Her names Alana Father. Alana Durer".

" Durer " boomed the king. King Durers daughter what the hell do you think you are doing with that girl. Do you know who her Father is".

" I do Sir and I wasn't doing anything with her. We met accidently. Father did you see her King Durer drown Mother".

" Dont you question me boy. I know what I saw. Her head slipped under the water and the only person who was present was him. Her body was never found Alexander. He went back and moved it".

" You are banned from seeing this girl. If I do see her with you. Both her and you will pay dearly and you can count on that".

" Father I am not a child. I am seventeen years old. You cant tell me , who I can and cannot see".

" I am warning you Alexander".

Alex scowled. " Do as you please Father" and he walked out.

" Master Alex , your highness please wait up". Lady Morgan the kings advisor ran up the hall. Alex peered down at her as he was much taller.

" Yes my Lady".

" Alex you must reconsile with your Father. He wants the best for you. You are a smart boy. Say what needs to be said and he'll forgive you".

" My Lady. If I say what needs to be said. I will be jailed for my insolence. So if it's an appology you are looking for , count me out".

" Alex , those Durer's they ...your Mother..."

" I know what happened Lady Morgan. But no one can answer the questions I ask. Why does an arguement between my Father and his once best friend have to destroy my life. Now come on , why dont you answer that".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alana raced down towards the lake the next evening. She wanted to sit by the calm water , but also she was left with a feeling of curiosity and possibly excitement after meeting Alex. She smiled when she saw Alex sitting her rock.

" You checked this time " he commented.

" No " cried Alana , I didn't know you were down here , I came...oh " she laughed. " You mean I checked the rock of course." Alana blushed and sat down under the shade of the tree.

" We didn't really meet on good terms yesterday " said Alex. " I should have acted more like the Prince I am."

" Sure " said Alana as she rolled her eyes.

" Of course " continued Alex. " I would have jinxed you first , but being the gentleman I am. I dared not strike a girl. It was tempting , but I controlled my male urges and behaved like a true prince."

" Really " said Alana. " Id call it poor reaction. I thought you had first time spell caster effects. "

" I have had my wand five months " cried Alex.

" I have had my wand a day " replied Alana. " But I can perform magic without a wand."

Alex sighed. " But you are different. I cant help it of I wasn't born with those powers."

" Sorry " said Alana. " But dont you mean born without talent."

Alana laughed as she walked out onto the fallen tree branch that lay across the water. She yelled as her foot slipped and she lost her balance. A hand grabbed her waist. Alex held on tightly , for a moment he wanted to pull her close , just looking into her eyes transfixed him. He cleared his mind and a naughty grin spread across his face. He loosened his grip and presses close to Alana. " Payback time Princess". He dropped her into the water and disappeared with an incantation.

" You devious , arrogent , wonderfull , I mean horribly , handsome , shut up mind. Your confusing me. That horrid boy , dropping me ,and yet for a moment she felt deeply transfixed by him. She coughed and got ready to go home.

" How silly of me , all the magic I did today , it must have fogged up my mind. " Falling for a self obsessed prince. I dont think so."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alana returned home that evening. She quickly dried herself and pulled a fish from her hair. Disgusting she thought as she walked into her parents room.

" Alana darling " said her Step Mother Queen Penelope. " We have your birthday present."

" Thank you Mother and Father."

Alana sat down on the chair. Lady Penelope waved her wand a small green box appeared on the table."

" Go ahead " said her Father King Durer. " Open it."

Alana smiled and open the lid. She pulled out a set of beautiful white pearls.

" They were my Mothers " said Penelope. " Go on try it on."

Alana nodded. " Mother it is very beautiful , but the amulet I am wearing is of great importence to me as well and I cant wear both."

" Alana " coaxed her Father. " That trashy old thing was bought in a flea market somewhere , it isn't worth a damn but this fine necklace has quality and tradition."

" Father I have worn this all my life. I dont treasure it for its wealth. I treasure it because I like it and thats that."

" Wont you at least try the pearls on Alana" asked Penelope.

" Of course I will Mother. Here Father help me remove the amulet."

The king moved forward and began to unfasten the amulet on her neck.

" Ouch Father , your pulling my hair. Ouch you did it again stop. Father " yelled Alana. "STOP IT NOW."

" Oww" yelled the king and he let go , his hand was clearly burnt.

" I'm sorry " cried Alana. " I just got stressed , the amulet lit up , did you see it?"

" Dont be silly child " cried the King. " You must have tipped your wand."

" I swear to you Father , I didn't."

" I hate lies Alana , you dare try to fool me." he growled.

Alana blinked the tears out of her eyes. " I cant believe you think I would try to hurt you."

" I dont " cried the king. " I just think your wand slipped. "

" It didn't" cried Alana. " The amulet lit up , it did something. Whats wrong with me? Why am I so different from all of you? Why dont I fit in with this family or others?"

Alana stormed out of the castle and into the castle grounds. It was a dark night.

" Alana come back " cried the King.

" Let her go Richard" said Penelope. " You have said enough."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alana ran wildly through the wood. She fell suddenly , her fingertips hitting the edge of the lake.

" Alana my friend , it isn't safe to be out this late at night."

Alana sat up and wiped the dry earth from her dress. It was Coral her mermaid friend. She had long blonde hair , blue eyes and an orange fin.

" I like being here at night Coral. It is dark and secluded , this way no one can harm me , make me feel different. Anyways , look at the beauty here at night. See how the moon shines over the lake , as if spreading a silver gown over the land."

Another head popped up from the water , another mermaid with fair skin and brown wavy hair tied back with a pearl comb.

" Forgive me " she said in an airy tone. " My name is Arlene."

Arlene bowed down her hair skimming against the top of the water.

" No dont " cried Alana. " Dont bow to me , there is nothing special about me at all."

Arlene raised her head. " My dear girl , you are of royal calibur , you do not belong in this kingdom."

Alana laughed , but Arlenes face remained placid.

" Oh my God , you're serious aren't you."

" Hand me that Amulet " said Arlene.

" I wouldn't touch it if I were you " said Alana. " Its already hurt someone today."

Arlene smiled." It will only harm those who condem it , or fail to understand it's magical properties."

Alana pressed closer. " Oh my God , your serious aren't you."

" My Father could not remove the amulet , how will you remove it."

" Only mystical creatures can remove this amulet my dear child. Only you can remove it."

Alana sighed and took the amulet off. It was really annoying hearing all this rubbish all the time.

Arlene held it. " She ran her finger along the lightening bolt shape on the amulet.

" This amulet belongs to the Queen of the Enchanted Forest. She rules over us all Mystical Creatures. She is a good Queen , a kind and beautiful one."

" My Mother bought this in a stall when I was a baby and gave it to me. Is is possible the Queen lost her amulet and it was sold in a market."

" No the Amulet can not be passed into hands that do not contain the magic elements of the Enchanted Forest. It will harm the beholder , like your Step Father. An outsider can only obtain the Amulet if he or she is willing to sacrifice another life to the icy coffin in return for the amulet. You contain the magic elements Alana. You were not found alone on that cold and rainy night , sixteen years ago."

" Dont say another word " cried Coral. " Arlene we are not here to tell the past."

" Tell the past " cried Alana. " Tell me what."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

" Arlene " cried Coral. " I forbid you to tell her. We are not susposed to reveal secrets that do not concern us."

" Not concern us. Dont be so naive Coral , this does concern us , this concerns all the mystical creatures of the forest and it's time she knew the truth , before she hears it from someone else."

" Alana you are the Amulet Child. You were found sixteen years ago here in the lake , the place and night Annsliese Deacon died. She was the mother of that boy you met. She perished here in this very lake only no body was ever found and your step Father was accused of her murder."

Alana bit her lip in rage. " What are you talking about. I am a normal sorceress. My real parents died in a horrible accident. They were normal too , the same as my step parents. Who told you this nonsence?"

" Alana the king and Queen lied to you. They found you here that horrible night. A great evil tried to take you and the amulet , but they stopped it. They raised you as their step daughter and concocted a story to tell you , when you grew older. I'm afraid they never knew your real parents , no one did. That amulet belongs to the Queen of the enchanted forest , it is the key to the rulership of the kingdom. All the past rulers have held that amulet. It is in the amulet that one gains the right to the kingdom."

Alana brushed back her tears and backed away. " I dont believe you " she cried. " My parents wouldn't lie to me about something so serious as this."

Arlene nodded. " Mystical creatures contain a special element in their blood that differs them from mortals such as your step parents are and what you claim to be. You argue that you are a mortal yes."

Alana nodded her hand shaking with fear and anxiety.

" Very well then observe. " Arlene lifted her slender hand and muttered a spell. She placed her finger on a rock and slid it down as she repeated the words. Alana gasped as a red liquid appeared as Arlene touched the stone.

" This is the blood of your Step Father. See how it forms a straight line."

" Dont hurt him " screamed Alana. " How can you do that?"

" Do not fret " said Arlene. " This wont hurt a bit. This is your blood Alana."

Alana shuddered. It was like a cold icy hand was sifting through her blood. A streak of blood appeared on the rock , when suddenly it turned bright purple and formed a lightening bolt."

" If you are a mortal " said Arlene. You should be able to match your blood to that of your Step Father. Go on try and change it , the blood has not yet dried."

Alana tried her best with magic and without , but the lightening bolt symbol shined brightly in her face mocking her and proving she was wrong. She stamped her foot and looked at Coral who hung her head silently.

" I'm sorry Alana " said Arlene. " But you had to find out sometime."

Alana nodded and cried bitterly. " Who am I Coral?"

Coral lifted her head and looked sadly at her friend. " I'm not the one to tell you that Alana. We have provided with the information that we are allowed to give. It is up to you to discover the rest. It is up to you to discover the truth."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alana stormed into the castle and slammed the door. The Queen and King sighed with relief and attempted to hug her.

" Alana darling. We were so worried. We thought you ran away and it is so dark tonight , one only hoped you hadn't gone to far." Alana snarled and thrust her hand in the air. The Queen was flung into a chair and binded with ropes.

" You insolent little brat " yelled the King. " You let her go I say , let her go right now and perhaps the punishment will not be too severe."

Alana pointed her wand at the King. " You are not in the position to talk Father , now sit down."

" Do as she says Richard " ordered Penelope. " Sit down hear her out."

The King grumbled and sat down on a chair.

" Alana what is this all about. If you are still mad about tonight , I am sorry."

" Mad " snarled Alana. " Mad is nothing to how I feel at this moment. Hurt , lied to , betrayed , now thats how I feel."

" Over some silly necklace " said the King.

" Its not the necklace " yelled Alana. " Do not have any idea why I am so hurt."

Penelope turned pale and looked away , the King shook his head and shrugged.

Alana laughed dryly. " It figures , why dont you look at this " and she pulled out the amulet.

The King didnt respond. " Its the amulet whats the difference."

" Why didn't you tell me who I was? Why did you let me live a lie all my life? Why did you treat me like a fool when I was sure there was something different about me?"

" Excuse me " said the King. " What are you talking about."

" Dont lie to me " shrieked Alana and she pointed her wand. A huge whip like beam slashed the Kings face causing blood to seep from his forehead. The King cried in pain and looked at Alana his eyes full of hate and anger.

" How dare you ..."

" Dont you dare touch me " she screamed. " I swear I wont be as gentle this time."

Penelope grabbed her husbands hand and pulled him towards her. " Just tell her Richard for Christs sake. Why cant we just tell her."

Richard nodded and wiped the blood from his brow. He motioned Alana to a chair. " If you want to know , we'll tell you. We only lied to you out of love and protection."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alana sat down her hands trembled as she placed them on her lap.

" Why dont you lower your wand Alana " said the King.

" No way " snapped Alana. " Not until you tell me everything."

" What are you directing your spells at us , we are your parents. We love you."

" I dont know who you are " cried Alana. " I placed my trust in your word for the last sixteen years and now I discover it was all a lie. So sit back down and explain everything. Im not giving you a choice this time Father ,Im telling you to do it." The King obeyed and sat silently on his chair.

" What do you want to know? " asked Penelope gently.

" Who am I? How did you find me?"

Penelope nodded and looked up. " Sixteen years ago we were sitting in this very room on a dark, cold ,winters night. I had just turned out the lights and had turned to go to my room , when I heard horrible shrieking and screaming from the lake. I rushed into the drawing room and told Richard. He agreed to check it out and he got on Madeline our stallion and rode down to the lake. I felt , I had to go so I followed riding one of the spare horses. I saw Richard climb of Madeline and walk towards the lake. I called out to him , but he ignored me and I couldn't see why. I rushed over and grabbed his arm to get his attention, until I saw his face and upon it , what could only be a look of sheer terror."

" Go on " said Alana. Penelope nodded as tears streaked her pale pretty face.

" I turned to see what he was staring at and my heart stopped with fear. Annsliese Deacon was floating upon the surface of the water clutching a baby in her arms , above there was a ghostly woman not dead , just covered in a white dress and casting some type of spell. I rushed out forward and the woman saw me , she quickly cast a huge enchantment and Annsliese disapeared , but the baby remained in the water. I jumped into the water and grabbed the child. The woman or monster shrieked horribly and rose into the air. I pulled out my wand and stepped backwards. She demanded that I give her the baby or she would curse us for life. I said no and I passed the baby to Richard who was still very much dazed. She said this baby must die and she the Sorceress Elorza would become the rightfull ruler of the enchanted Kingdom. She said she needed to kill this baby and obtain the amulet. I yelled no again and this time , she striked sending red streaks of magic at us. But I quicky defended myself and Richard. I cast a spell that shielded us from her magic , I knew it would only last a short time , but she gave up with a yell and disappeared. We never saw her again. But we knew that you were in danger from this evil creature and so we decided not to tell you , as you would want to find out why she wanted to kill you. I loved you Alana and you were a blessing to Richard and I. We only lied to you , so as to protect you . We figured you would much prefer a happy safe life here in this kingdom , rather than a dangerous life there. I'm sorry Alana we only did this because we love you. Even Parents make mistakes , sometimes love can be cruel in its unusual ways."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alana nodded and turned away. Her heart was beating rapidly ,and her head was spinning with so much information.

" Where are my real parents?"

" We dont know darling. We found you by that river and we took you into our home with every intention of finding your real family. But no one came looking. You came from the Enchanted Kingdom Alana. We had had no way of finding anyone at all."

Richard sighed and turned away. " What brought you to question your origins Alana?"

" A friend of mine told me something similar to what you said. She warned me that danger is coming."

" Jesus " cried the King. " Do you see what you have done to us. Now we are going to pay the price of this child."

" Richard what are you talking about?"

" I told you not to bring that baby into our home. I told you to leave her where she was found. This...this...thing is being tracked by an evil sorceress and now we are to be victaimized for our mistake of bringing her here."

" How dare you " cried Penelope. " Alana is our daughter and I love her as if she were my own blood."

" She is not our daughter Penelope. She is a creature from the other Kingdom ,a creature who has brought danger into our home since the day she arrived."

" You are cruel " shrieked Penelope.

" I'm sorry " cried the King. " That we could have any children of our own , I wish we had as we would never had been cursed like this. "

" I dont care if we had a million children " yelled Penelope. " I would still love Alana just as much as any of them."

Richard snarled and looked away. " I am not a cruel man Penelope. But I am only human and you cant expect me to reach out and embrace a serious problem like this."

" Maybe so " retorted Penelope , but as a human I expected you to have the ability to embrace a problem like a man."

" Penelope."

" Dont say another word to me Richard. Its Alana you must speak to. Its Alana who you have let down not me. I will always love you , but you have tread on thin ice and its time you opened up."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" I'm not a cruel man Alana " said the King. " What I am is a tired man who has bitten off more than he can chew."

" I'm sorry if I tired you " retorted Alana coldly."

The King sighed. " I never asked for this to happen."

" Nor did I " cried Alana.

" Of course not " said the King. " I do care for you Alana."

" But not enough to love me."

" Love is a strong word."

" So is truth."

" I was shocked at your out burst. I didn't understand."

" Shocked at my reaction. You have some nerve."

" Maybe you should leave " said the King.

" What ? Are you insane " cried Penelope. " She's just a child. You cant throw her out."

" I'm not throwing her out Penelope."

" Well then what are you doing?"

" Alana is a strong girl. She wants to find her parents. We cant stop her , if we stand her way. Well then we will trualy lose her. Now Im sorry Penelope. But losing our little Melody to the cruel world seventeen years ago was hard enough." The Kings eyes watered as he took Alanas hand. " I am just not prepared to lose another."

Alana smiled and hugged the King. " Still waters run deep Father."

" The King nodded and faced the window. " You must be careful out there Alana. Beyond the walls of my Kingdom lies the Enchanted Kingdom. In it are many worlds with different creatures the good and the bad. There is no magic words or spells I can give to survive , only this. When trapped in a situation or faced with a difficult decision , do what feels right in your heart. Dont give in to evil , because remember this. When evil tries to strike a deal with you , you can bet it is evil who will benefit. The Enchanted Kingdom is in huge peril at the moment since the Sorceress has appeared. The beatuiful Queen has vanished and left her people vunerable. You must find her and discover why you have her amulet."

" Who is this Sorceress."

" I wish I could tell you more " said the King. " But I cant. I know very little and even the information I have would not prepare you for whats to come. But heed my word Alana. Many have wandered into that Kingdom and never returned and those who have had never been the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alana packed her bags and closed the doors of the palace. She gazed at the building for a moment and turned on her heel.

" Ah there you are. Look at the time already. I thought you were one for being early."

Alana sighed and faced Alex. " What are you doing here?"

" What am I doing here? Why I am joining you of course. I am preparing to enter the Enchanted forest with a dear young lady."

Alana laughed. " You wouldn't last five minutes."

" Huh I beg your pardon. I am a prince."

" Exactly your royal lazyness. They dont serve cocktails in the forest Alex , nor do they brush your hair or choose your clothes."

" Well we can work on that " said Alex. " I'm joking Alana. I am joking."

" Well I'm not " said Alana. " If there was one person I would not bring into the forest. It is you , you are far too talkative and spoilt for my liking."

" Thats not true " said Alex. " I would be a great companion."

" Why are you coming with me? What is your reason for bothering me?"

" Well I suppose it's because I love you."

Alana laughed. " Oh God you are serious."

" Well of course I am. Why else would I have said it."

" Well " replied Alana. " I was wrong about you Alex. You are completly insane as well. Admitting you love me."

" I do and you love me."

" No I dont."

" Yes you do."

" No I dont."

Alex dropped his bag and kissed her deepy to which she did not refuse.

" Yes you do."

Alana pulled away. " That was cheating , how was I to defend myself."

" You could have , but you didn't. So you do love me."

Alana frowned. " There are other ways of attracting girls."

" You do love me."

"FINE , FINE , I LOVE YOU. I have loved you since the day I first met you. Are you sasitfied."

" Very " said Alex. " Oh and Alana."

" Yes Alex."

" I dispised you , the moment I saw you."


End file.
